Collections of a Kokiri
by h31r0fd00m
Summary: A collection of stories depicting the life and memories of the Great Mido. In no particular order, will be written as I think of them.
1. Lost Boy

__Summary: Mido still remembers when he came to the forest, all those years ago.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Legend of Zelda. This fanfic was written for pure entertainment purposes only, all credit goes to original creators.

* * *

><p><em>The forest was still young. The trees were not yet groaning under their own weight. The branches were thin enough to let more sun in, warming the earth and allowing more grasp to grow. The energetic pipes could not be heard, and there were no echoes of children's laughter. For some time, the only sound that could be heard were the soft flutter of fairy wings.<em>

_One day, a new sound was heard. Crying. A little boy sat at the edge of the forest, knees drawn up to his chest. He hid his tear stained face from the world, his small body shaking with each sob._

_"Mom.. Mommy!" he cried, his nimble fingers gripping his ginger blonde hair. He was all alone. "Mommy.. Why did you let go?" he whispered, sniffling as he sobbed harder. The breath was almost knocked out of him as he cried._

_A small fairy, glowing orange like the sun, could hear the little boy's cries. He zoomed nearby, bits of light dropping from the orb of light that surrounded his tiny body._

_"Hey! Little boy, why are you crying?" He asked, circling around the child. His only response was more sobs from the kid. "Oi! Please, stop crying!" the fairy said, floating right in front of the boy, his wings flickering softly._

_The child coughed and sniffled, looking up from his knees. The tattered shorts he wore were soaked with tears. Big blue eyes, glistening with tears, widened in surprise. He had never seen a real fairy before! He lifted one hand and rubbed at his face, smearing dirt over his freckled cheek. "Wh-who.. Who are you?" he asked, gasping as he started to stop crying._

_The fairy glowed a bit brighter, seeing the kid's face. "I'm Pan!" he said, smiling as his light showed him more of the boy. He had such kind eyes! "Who are you? Why are you crying?"_

_The boy frowned, tears welling up in his eyes once more. "I.. I don't know," he whispered. He couldn't remember his name. It was like the the branches of the trees had snatched it away from him. "I'm lost.. My mommy- We were walking.. And she let go of my hand, and she just kept walking faster and faster," he said, thick tears rolling down his cheeks. His nose crinkled as he started to cry again. "She's gone."_

_The fairy's wings twitched in panic, he didn't want the little boy to cry anymore! How horrible, to be lost in the woods. "No, please! Don't cry!" he begged, trying to think. He opened his mouth and started to sing, "Mi sol re, do re mi sol re, mi sol ré dó sol fa mi re. Mi sol re do re mi sol re mi sol ré dó sooool" it was a song that the Great Fairy had taught him. A song that the chosen family of the Goddesses knew, a song of friends. It assured his fairy brothers and sisters that hope was just beyond the horizon. Perhaps it would give the same feeling to this boy?_

_The little boy sniffled softly, listening to the fairy sing to him. It was such a soothing melody, like a lullaby. "Wow," he whispered, staring at the fairy in awe. Tears were still falling down his cheeks, but he was no longer crying uncontrollably. "P.. Pan, right? That was beautiful.." he said, swallowing the lump in his throat._

_The fairy gave a kind smile, glad the boy was no longer weeping. "Thank you, the Great Fairy taught it to all of us. If someone plays it, we are to appear and help them."_

_Mido nodded, somewhat understanding. He flinched a bit, the fairy had suddenly zoomed in real close, right at his face. He could see past the light that it gave off, seeing the face and details of the fairy's body._

_"You can't remember your name?" asked the fairy, frowning when the boy nodded. "Hm.. Well, I'll give you a new one! He started to hum the song as he thought of a new name. "Mi sol re, do re mi.. re.. do.. Mi… do….!" the fairy stopped and suddenly clapped his hands together. "Mido!" he said, giggling softly. "You liked my song, so why not be a part of it?"_

_The boy just stared at the fairy, confused. "But.. My mother named me-" he frowned, thinking of his mom._

_"Yes, I understand," said Pan. "However.. she's not here. And, since you're here, you'll need a new family. I'll be your family! And families name each other!" That wasn't exactly how it worked, but the fairy's heart was in the right place. "Please? Mido?"_

_He just stared with glossy blue eyes, unsure of what to say. Already it felt like the shadows of the trees were creeping into his mind, hiding his thoughts and memories. It was only by watching the fairy's light that he was able to think at all. A new family? But, he still missed his mother. He couldn't just leave her._

_But she left him._

_"Alright, Pan," he said, looking down at the ground for a moment. He was sure his mother would come for him, soon. Maybe she just saw something ahead and needed to get to it. She'll come back._

_"Yay!" Pan cheered, spinning in the air. "Oh, I have to take you to see the Great Deku Tree! He'll want to know someone new is in the forest! Get up, get up!" he said, circling the boy, gently nudging him every so often. After constant pesturing, he got Mido to stand up._

_"Follow me, Mido! You don't want to get lost in here!" He stayed close to the boy as he followed after him, making each careful turn the forest. The trees were weird, growing in a maze like pattern. After what seemed like hours, they made it to a clearing._

_"Great Deku Tree, I'm back~!"_

Many years had passed since that day, and Mido was still in the forest. He kept the name his friend gave him. Though he had learned the paths to the Lost Woods by heart, he always had Pan by his side. The Great Deku Tree had told him that it was the fairy keeping him safe from harm. He had often doubted it, but he listened to the forest Father. Why would he want to part from the person dearest to his heart.

Many children found their way into the forest. Some were left behind, some had just run away and got lost. Whatever the case, most had found a fairy friend and were welcomed into the Forest by the Great Deku Tree. He was always eager to have more precious little children in his care.

A few children were not so lucky, and refused to come and meet the Forest Father. They stayed in the shadows of the trees, forever.

They were told never to leave the forest. Outside of their world, the Great Deku Tree would not be able to protect them. To risk tears and death, his children would remain with him for all time.

Once more, he found himself chasing after the bright fairy as they ran into the Great Deku Tree's clearing.

"Great Deku Tree! There's a woman in the forest! She's not going to make it!" And once more, Mido found himself overwhelmed by the sadness as he saw yet another mother leave her child. Tears rolled down his cheeks and he sobbed, hearing more of the children run behind him. The crying of a baby echoed in their forest.

"She's gone."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes<strong>: I wrote this on a whim while running my Ask-Mido blog on tumblr. I don't know why but I like to give Mido a sad past, maybe that's the reason I love his character so much? Who knows.

I apologize for the choppy ending, I had to force myself to stop before it became a damn novel. Perhaps I'll flesh this out more, or whatever.

This whole fic was based on a theory of mine. A strategy guide once said that Kokiri were actually Hylian children that were lost/abandoned in the woods. That also makes me wonder what would have happened to Link if he never left the woods, I may write up on that. Two versions though, with a fairy and without. But I'm not too sure..

I hope you liked this story! Please review!


	2. The Smiling Boy

Summary: Where did he come from? The boy with the laughter in his eyes?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Legend of Zelda. This fanfic was written for pure entertainment purposes only, all credit goes to original creators.

* * *

><p><em>"I'm sorry, Mido. But, the wind is calling me. Someone needs me, more than you do. I have to go!" <em>

That was the last thing Fado said before she ran off, deep into the forest. To the area the other Kokiri had long abandoned. Mido couldn't chase her there, not with all those monsters. Not with the thick, gnarled branches scratching at him, swinging him back. He assumed her fate would be the same as Saria's, all those years ago. The usually quiet forest was now filled with the heartbreaking screams of the young boy.

"Fado, Fado! Please!" he screamed, watching her finally fade into the shadows of the trees. "Don't leave me," he whimpered, sliding to his knees as he began to cry. Not even the little fairy at his side could comfort him.

Why did everyone he cared for have to leave?

Many years passed after that day, and the other Kokiri tried their hardest to adapt to life without the girl. She had been so beloved, and to have her suddenly leave was devastating for all of them. It hit Mido the hardest, she was like his little sister. He had cared for her the most. Possibly even more than Saria. Eventually, Fado became nothing more than a fond memory.

"Mido!" yelled a Kokiri boy, the eldest of the Know-It-All brothers. He ran to Mido's house, barging through the door. "Mido, another child has been found!"

Mido quickly ran out with the boy, running to where the new child was found. They had to make sure they could take him out of the Lost Woods, before the child's identity was stolen. Before the shadows took him and dragged him down the path of insanity that had befallen all of the Skull Kids. He came skidding to a halt when he looked at the young boy in front of him.

The child couldn't have been any older than ten. Obviously lost, but there was a sneaky smile on his face. Blond hair framed his face and he wore very well-made clothes of forest green. This boy was no mere lost child, he came from a family that had a lot of money. Only families of that stature could afford such detailed and hardy clothing.

"Who are you?" Mido asked, glaring at the clothing. It seemed too similar to the clothing the Kokiri wore, there was even a hat. He saw the beginnings of the Kokiri symbol on the boy's chest. It angered him. No one outside of their home was to have that symbol. There were only two exceptions; The Royal Family, and him.

"Hm...?" The boy hummed, tilting his head as he stared intently at Mido. "The boy with marks on his face and a permanent scowl.. Could you be him?" he asked, his voice light. The words seem to lift up into the air as he spoke, as if the wind was stealing them away.

"I asked you a question!" Usually Mido was kinder to the lost children they found, but something about this boy irked him. He seemed too familiar. He held his arms out, pushing the Know-It-All brother back behind him. "Tell me, what is your name?"

"You have to be," once again, the boy wasn't paying much attention to what Mido said to him. "Hehehe, my name is my own. You don't know me, but I know you; Mido, leader of the Kokiri children."

Mido scowled, gritting his teeth. He saw the glint of blue in those eyes, crinkled from smiling so much. The proud posture, the air of importance, and the voice of a well educated child. He glanced down at his boots, spotting the dirtied buckles. The Hylian crest. This boy was a member of the Royal Family. That answered one question.

But the one he needed to know; How on earth did he know about the Kokiri. They had been hidden for years, becoming nothing but fairies in the stories passed around.

"I can't really remember my name," the boy finally spoke after some minutes. He frowned for a moment. Already the forest was working its magic, seeping into the boy and changing him. They had to get him out of the Lost Woods!

Taking him back to the Kokiri homes would be bad. Once he goes there, as a child, he could not ever leave. The flow of time was different there. Once you were there, the forest wouldn't let you leave so easily. The forest had already lost children, it couldn't lose anymore. Could they really do this to this young boy, who obviously was still wanted at home?

"Bring him with us," Mido ordered, turning to lead the way back.

The trek back to the village was short. Mido had been there for so long, he knew the correct path like the lines on his palm. When they returned to the Kokiri village, Mido pushed the young boy in front of him. He watched the boy quickly regain his balance, almost dancing as he turned to look back at him.

"Tell me," Mido began, his voice was firm. Many of the other Kokiri ventured closer, staring at the new boy. Wondering what was going on.

"Who are you? Why do you look like him?" Mido spat the final word, anger filling his blue eyes.

"Hmmm..?" The boy hummed joyously, that grin returning to his face within a matter of seconds. "I'm sure you remember him. The boy that left the forest."

"Answer me!" screamed Mido.

"A sword that was never returned. The events that followed.."

Mido growled, suddenly grabbing the front of the child's shirt. Royal Family, or not, he needed to know his place and answer. He slammed him against a tree trunk, glaring down at him. Everything about this kid filled him with anger. That blond hair, those eyes, that seemingly careless smile. It was too similar!

"I will ask you one last time," Mido said, his voice low and full of venom. "Who. Are. You?"

Fado seemed unfazed by the sudden roughness. He just kept on smiling up at him. "I am the youngest son of Queen Zelda, a descendant of Hyrule's legendary Hero."

Mido growled, tossing him to the side. "You do not belong here!" he yelled, ignoring the gasps from the female Kokiri as the little boy landed on the ground. "We can't take you back, though," he muttered.

The route to Hyrule field had long been closed, overgrown by the trees. And they couldn't risk taking the boy through the Lost Woods. It was obvious the magic was already taking its toll on the boy. Another minute and he'd begin changing into a Skull Kid.

Fado just sat on the ground, staring up at the Kokiri leader. Watching his every move, trying to see what he would do next.

"You're his... You're his.." Mido nearly screamed in anger. "No! It's not fair! His memory was finally gone! His name was all but forgotten!

Why did you come here!"

"I don't know," the boy finally spoke, actually answering. "I had always dreamed of seeing the forest that my mother told me stories abou. The forest that no one goes to, the forest filled with fairies and children. But, I had never actually desired to come here. Until.."

Mido turned to glare at him, motioning for him to finish.

"Until a voice in the wind called me. It was so sad, and alone. Someone needed me. It called my name and I soon found myself here."

Mido remained silent, he didn't want to speak. Anger was already filling his tiny body, threatening to take over rational thoughts. It had been so long since he had such dark thoughts like that.

Minutes passed in silence, seeming like decades. The two young boys just stared at each other, a challenge between them. Who would be first to break the silence? To say what needed to be said?

"As I said," Mido finally spoke, his voice cracking in anger. "We can't take you back. The path to Hyrule is blocked. And, if we take you back into the Lost Woods, you'll become a Skull Kid," he scowled. He didn't want the boy to stay here. If the Royal Family ever found out where he was.. It would be disastrous.

The blond nodded, he had known this would happen. He had weighed his choices before running to the woods. "So, I'll be staying here then?" he asked.

"If you can find a fairy partner," Mido said, his tone dark. "If you don't, I'll gladly push you back into the woods."

"Mido!" one of the boys shouted, shocked their leader would say such terrible things. The crowd of Kokiri was erupting with quiet chatter, eyes shifting between the two boys.

"Silence! I will not allow another of his blood to stay here if they cannot find a fairy. Do you remember what happened last time?" Mido stomped his foot, looking at all of them. "Our sword was taken, never returned. Our father, the Great Deku Tree, had died. His Sprout is now grown, but it's not the same! Strange monsters came into our home, driving Saria off to the mansion in the Meadow. She's gone now!" He seemed to struggle with the words, emotions flying about. Even his little fairy seemed confused.

The new boy didn't understand the hatred coming from the older one. He had never truly learned why his ancestor was despised by this boy. And, he knew he probably never will.

"Alright," he said once Mido had gone silent. "I'll try. I'll try to find a fairy that will be my friend, my partner. If I cannot, I will leave. Lost, or not."

All the other Kokiri seemed unsure of this. Most were much older than any adult in Hyrule, they didn't feel right about a little boy just leaving. Many of the girls were already worried for the little one.

"You'll need a name," one girl finally said, looking up to Mido. "He can't remember his, we should at least give him a new on-"

"Fado."

All eyes were on the boy now. No one dared speak, or even breathe.

Mido stared at him, blue eyes filled with rage. "Excuse me?"

"That's the name I shall take," the blond said, there was no smile on his face. He was serious. "It's similar to my old name, I can remember that much. I know mine started with a 'Fa'," he said. He took a deep breath. "I.. I noticed she was gone," he turned his back to Mido, staring at the ground. "I'm not trying to replace her, but that name.. It was the one that really stuck out to me in the stories. She seemed like an amazing girl," he whispered.

Mido stood there for a few moments, before turning his back to all of them. "Do what you want. I will never accept you as one of us. Nor will I call you by that name, Boy," he whispered, walking off towards his house.

Fado just turned to stare at the retreating figure. He sighed, humming a familiar tune that still echoed within the oldest parts of the forest.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes<strong>: Written because I wanted to. This came from my headcannon that Fado, the Wind Sage, was a descendant of Zelda from Ocarina of Time. One person requested Link as well, since he kinda looks like Link. Though, I prefer Ocarina of Time Link be with Malon.. Alternate timelines~ Also, there was some rumor that Fado, the female Kokiri, was suppose to have a bigger role and be the Wind Sage in Ocarina of Time. That may explain where the whole additional two sages came from, but I'm unsure. I'm just humoring this little theory, to shut some people up.

I really have nothing to say about this. It didn't come out quite how I wanted, but I suppose it'll have to do.

Please review.

Also, please note that none of these stories will be in any particular order.


End file.
